


Serenade Me

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Time, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Smut, Turian Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This was for a prompt I was given "How long have you been standing there?”“Longer than you’d like.” We discover that Kandros has a hidden talent that impresses Sara. Gratuitous smut occurs :D





	1. Chapter 1

Silence at the Vortex was a rare commodity but it came especially welcome after the bar’s first karaoke night. While the Nexus was clearly full of some of the best minds the Milky Way had to offer, it clearly was not full of talented singers. Dutch has described the sound of one drunk turian’s singing (who had opted to sing without his translator) as, “The sound of a dying varren being hauled away by an angry vorcha while its nails screeched against an old school blackboard.” It seemed as though the rest of the bar was in agreement.

Tiran Kandros had been seated in a corner booth with a permanently perplexed look in his eyes. How was it possible that every single member of every single species on the Nexus was this terrible at making sounds that were even vaguely musical. He’d thrown back more than a few glasses of dextro-honey ale hoping that the alcohol would make him less critical of the night’s entertainment. To his disappointment, it did not. 

Despite the fact that the bar had closed fifteen minutes ago, Kandros still sat at his booth trying his best to decide if his next idea was genuinely a good one, or if the ale was just being very persuasive. He looked around at the tables that had napkins and empty glasses haphazardly strewn about. Tonights crowd certainly had made a mess of things, though he still felt their destruction of anything even remotely resembling music to be the worse crime. 

He slid his body slowly out of the booth and stood up. He was less drunk than he’d imagined and he gingerly stepped his way over a couple of chairs that were knocked over. He picked them back up and put them in their place which granted him a rare smile from Dutch. At least someone was willing to help clean up once in awhile!

Kandros made his way to the small stage and picked up the microphone. Dutch motioned for Anan to come over and watch. Neither of them knew Kandros as anything more than the stoic leader of the Nexus militia. Both were intrigued at the thought of seeing the duty-bound turian finally let his proverbial hair down and have some fun. Kandros scrolled through until he found the song he was looking for and punched it in. He didn’t make eye contact with either of the bartenders and he averted his gaze away from the door, choosing to focus on a spot at the very back of the room.

The music swelled up from the speakers and Kandros began to sing a traditional turian war ballad. Dutch nearly dropped the glass he was drying and Anan stared at him, mouth agape. Of all the skills they’d expected Kandros to posses, singing was not even close to being at the top of that list. Suddenly the two of them heard a sound from behind the bar. 

Sara Ryder had let herself into the bar through the back door. Before she could explain her reasoning for intruding after hours so blatantly, Anan put her finger to her lips and pointed to the stage. Sara’s eyes widened and she turned to Dutch for confirmation that he too was hearing what she was. A deep baritone voice, accented by subvocal flanging filled the room. Sara’s heart began to race as she listened earnestly. When the song finally finished, the three of them promptly clapped and cheered wildly. 

Kandros now turned to the three of them and had a look for horror on his face. He hadn’t expected an audience, certainly not one with Sara in it. He sheepishly walked towards the bar and looked at the three of them. 

“Hey Sara.” He was trying to play it cool but it was clear he was feeling anything but. His mandibles were flicking ever so slightly to the beat of his elevated heart rate.

“Hey yourself.” Sara had an extremely smug look of satisfaction on her face.

“So...how long have you been standing there?” He was scared that he’d made a fool out of himself in front of the woman that he’d only just begun seeing a few weeks ago. 

“Longer than you’d like, apparently.” Her smile only grew more satisfied. 

“Heh, yeah. Sorry about that.” Kandros apologized while coking his head to rub the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit that he could never quite break. 

“What’s there to apologize for? You’re amazing!” A new, more incredulous look was now etched into the woman’s face. Dutch and Anan nodded in agreement. 

Now Kandros’ embarrassment had melted into a shy sense of pride. He was secretly pleased that he’d managed to impress Sara with something other than his expansive knowledge of military strategy. “Thank you.” He uttered the words quietly, unused to such praise, before trying to regain his usual sense of aloof confidence. 

“Oh you’re very welcome.” What was that he detected in her voice. Was it perhaps a hint of flirtation? He was still learning to read human romantic signals but he definitely felt there was something more behind her words. Also Dutch and Anan had mysteriously found very important things to do right as she’d spoken and he wondered if perhaps they were giving the two of them some space.

Taking a step towards her he decided to take a risk. Or perhaps it was the fourth glass of ale that summoned the courage to do so. Either way he leaned over the bar and said to her in a deeper tone, “We could go back to my place and I could sing something else to you. Something more romantic maybe?” 

Sara laughed. “And here I thought you were embarrassed about your singing!” She rested her hand on his carapace and assured his she was just teasing. “That sounds amazing.” She hoisted her body over the bar and the two of them left hand in hand. 

Anan turned to Dutch about a minute after the doors to the bar closed and said “Dammit, she was probably here for this!” In her hand was Sara’s wallet. “That’s the second night she’s come back here to get it and this is the second night she’s gotten distracted and forgotten it.”

Dutch just shook his head exasperated. The fate of the galaxy was in the hands of a woman who was unable to keep track of even her most important belongings. “We’re all doomed” he muttered under his breath.

“I know.” Anan rolled her eyes as the two of them went back to cleaning.


	2. Chapter 2

“So Tiran, where did you learn to sing like that,” Sara asked as the two of them walked back to his apartment. 

“I didn’t. I mean I wasn’t formally trained or anything. My parents were part of the hierarchy and while they didn’t necessarily expect me to follow in their footsteps, I knew they wouldn’t have approved of me pursuing music. Besides, I’m not exactly a performer. I’d freeze if I had to perform for a crowd.” He usually felt a bit out of sorts being so candid about his weaknesses but she had a way of putting him at ease. 

“No I get it. I once puked in front of my class in fifth grade with I had to give an oral report. If i ever have to give a speech as Pathfinder, get the barf bags ready because I’m going to need them.” Sara immediately cursed herself for being so gross. Here she was excited to have some time alone with Kandros and she’s steered the conversation to barf bags. Real smooth Sara, she thought to herself.

Kandros chuckled and put his arm around her waist. “So my job is to take you out once in awhile and keep barf bags handy. Good to know.” 

Sara blushed and leaned into him. She loved his dry sense of humor. It certainly helped when her mouth got ahead of her brain, which happened more often than she cared to admit. They reached the door of Kandros’ apartment and he ushered her inside. Unsurprisingly, his apartment was immaculate. Sara was almost afraid to sit on any of the furniture. Everything looked untouched and spotless.

Luckily Kandros lead her to the couch before her indecision could make things even more awkward. Sara sat down next to him and he cupped her face in his hands. “You don’t actually expect me to sing you something romantic do you? Because I don’t actually know anything romantic”

“Tiran Kandros!” Sara faked her outrage and put her hands over her mouth in shock. “You didn’t lead me here under false pretenses did you?” 

“Maybe just a little bit. It worked though didn’t it?” Kandros was still proud of his earlier actions.

“Honestly Kandros, you didn’t need an excuse. I would have come over anyway.” There it was again. That tone in her voice that made his head spin. He knew for sure it wasn’t just the alcohol either. 

“Oh really? Still, I’d hate for you to think I’m a liar.” Despite his lack of knowledge of romantic songs, he still felt he should sing something anyway. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do to keep his promise. He began to sing to her another turian classic. His voice rumbled in his chest as he sang and he could see the effect it had on Sara.

“Tiran?” She cut him off. 

“You need to kiss me now because if you keep singing, I may actually melt into a puddle on your floor.” Sara mentally cursed herself again for not being able to play it cool. 

Kandros wrapped her in his arms and pressed his mouth against hers. Sara’s eyes closed and she savored the turian’s kiss. There was something about the way he kissed her that made her heart flutter. She wrapped her fingers around the spikes of his crest and pulled him in closer. 

Sara’s hands were suddenly unclasping his armor as she broke off their kiss. She wanted him so badly she could barely hold back. Kandros hadn’t expected to her to be so forward but now that he knew what she wanted, he didn’t feel like he had to hold back either. He’d never dated a human and he’d been overly cautious on their dates so as to not accidentally do anything wrong. He couldn’t deny how much he longed to touch her, how much he’d wished to see what she looked like under her blue and white jacket and pants.

Making quick work of each other’s clothes, the two of them now stood bare in front of each other. Sara’s hands traced their way along the ridges and valleys of his plates. She loved the way the grooves of his skin felt against her fingertips. She began to kiss the sensitive skin between his plates and he exhaled sharply. Her warm lips felt so good against his body. It was an entirely new sensation but it was one that he knew he would quickly grow addicted to.

Kandros took her by the wrist and lead her to his bed. He lifted her up and tossed her gently onto the mattress. He made his way to the bed and found his hands greedily running over every inch of her body. Her skin was soft and smooth and warm and he loved how responsive it was to his touch. He discovered the little spot at the base of her neck where he could graze his talon and make her shiver. His hands cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing them just enough to make her moan. When he passed his tongue over her nipples he found her whispering his name, begging him for more. 

Kandros kissed her again. He didn’t know the protocol for what to do with a human but he knew that he needed to feel her lips against his once more. Sara was more than happy to oblige and she cupped his mandibles in her hands as she did so. She kissed her way over to the one on the left and sucked on the tip, gently nibbling at it. 

His body reacted to the new sensation and he felt his erection growing more urgent. He didn’t know why it felt so good to have her tease his mandible in such ways but if she didn’t stop he felt he might lose control altogether.

Sara mercifully ceased her teasing and Kandros returned to her nipples. He pinched one in one hand while sucking on the other. Sara called out his name louder this time. “Fuck, Kandros. I need you inside me.”

He wasn’t about to toy with her any longer. He craved release as much as she did. Knowing that turians were bigger on average than humans though, he wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt her. He slowly pressed the tip of his cock into her. With deliberate motions he allowed himself only to go a bit deeper with each thrust. 

Sara gasped as he entered her and she lifted her hips to meet his with each movement. The ridges on his cock were dragging against her g-spot and she repositioned herself so she could put more pressure against them. She was rocked her hips on his erection and soon she had taken him to the hilt. Her body was accommodating to his size and she loved the feeling of having him fill her. She began to buck her hips against him harder and Kandros took that as a sign that he didn’t need to be quite so cautious.

As he began to take her rougher he watched her face as she grew closer to release. He felt the way her nails dug into his hide as she came. Her voice echoed throughout the apartment and Kandros didn’t dare stop. He could feel her walls constricting around him as she cried out his name. Fuck she felt good. He teased one of her nipples again as the waves began to subside. She whined to him for more and he was more than happy to give her what she asked for.

He slid his cock out of her and rolled her over. Her picked her up so she was on all fours and he slowly entered her again. Once again Sara gasped as she was once again filled by the turian. She bared down against the textured ridges that ran along the top of his cock as Kandros gripped her hips, guiding her movements. He loved watched her ass bounce off of him as he fucked her hard. Kandros felt himself beginning to constrict and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He let his orgasm wash over him and cock twitched as he had his release. 

The two of them fell to the bed panting. Sara kissed him once more and Kandros released a subvocal sigh. 

“I think you ended up serenading me more than I did for you tonight.” He said with a knowing look. Sara had been rather vocal throughout their time together.

“Fuck you Kandros,” Sara said biting her lip seductively. It was impossible for her to even be the slightest bit miffed at him after what he’d just done to her.

“So soon? Did I not satisfy you?” Kandros knew full well that he did and he pulled the blanket up over them.

Sara just pouted for a moment before kissing him deeply. “I think the entire Nexus knows that you satisfied me.” 

“That they do.” Kandros couldn’t help but be filled with a smug sense of self satisfaction. Not bad for a first time, he thought to himself. Not bad at all.


End file.
